Calum Edwards
" With the courage of the Lion, Legendary Champion Black Ranger." ~ Calum's Morphing Call Calum is the Black Legendary Champion Ranger and leader of the team. Background Calum was born on April 20, 1998, to his mother and father. When Calum was 5, his parents got a divorce and his father won him and his older brother, Tyler Edwards, in the settlement. When his father died, his mother took him back home for him to complete high school while Tyler went to stay with a friend, the Professor. When Calum entered high school, he met Riley Warren and became best friends. Over the years that he has known Riley, she taught him martial arts to add to his current training. Calum currently resides in San Anna, California and attends San Anna High School as a Senior. Ranger Life Hunter was the third member to join the team. Personality Calum is a collected leader and knows how to care for his team. Despite this, Calum can become defensive towards monsters and people that hurt his friends. He can be stubborn at times as well. He tends to do the right thing when in times of doubt. However, Calum can be playful and loose at other points in time. He loved to pull practical jokes on his friends. His practical jokes, at certain times, can backfire on himself, Spencer Warren and Riley, who tends to join in on the fun. Powers Calum holds the Spirit of the Lion and has a few abilities: * Accelerated Healing- Calum can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs, and limbs, sometimes slowing or even stopping, aging. He can also use his power on others if he has the strength to. * Enhanced Strength- He can easily defy weight limitations and not break anything. Calum can easily lift a monster off his feet. * Enhanced Reflexes- He had drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. *'Stealth'- He can evade detection by normal people. *'Lion Axe'- A double-bladed ax that is powered by the spirit of the lion. *'Champion Sword'- An enhanced sword that is always strapped to the back of each Ranger. The sword allows for each Ranger to charge the weapon with the spirit of the Legendary Champion. *'Legendary Morpher'- A gold and black morpher with the picture of the Legendary Champion on the disk near the wrist. The disk allows for the user to morph into the Ranger suit. But he also has limits to his abilities: * Detectable- He isn't absolutely undetectable when using his stealth * Pain Transference- If Calum heals another person, the wounds transfers to his body, even if they are deadly. * Muscle Manipulation- Calum's strength is susceptible to someone controlling his body. * Migraines- Calum develops migraines when he uses his healing ability too much. Trivia * Calum was originally named 'Hunter Scott' * He owns a 1975 black mustang * Calum is good at sword fighting and mixed martial arts.